The Butterfly Effect
by Bobby Rae
Summary: A butterfly's wings might create tiny changes in the atmosphere that may ultimately alter the path or the occurrence of a tornado in a certain location. This means that even the smallest action might result in a bigger, more drastic change.
1. Mongos A Prologue of Sorts

The Dark Lord walked through the 'Intensive Care' wing of Mongo's hospital

The Dark Lord walked through the 'Intensive Care' wing of Mongo's hospital. He was not visible to night staff, for he was hidden in the shadows, which filled the entire hallway. He stopped at a room 3642, which inhabited a C. Black.

Miss. Black was lying on the bed, gently breathing in and out. If one didn't know why she was in Mongo's in the first place, they would assume that she was simply sleeping.

But the Dark Lord knew better, he could feel the magic around him that kept the woman's heart beating, that kept her breathing, that kept her alive. Without a sound, Voldemort appeared at her bedside.

"Hello again, Cygnus, it has been awhile since I last saw you. Almost fifteen years I believe. I do admit, I was very, disappointed when you weren't at the Triwizard Tournament to greet me, but like your cousin, Bellatrix, you are pardoned, my dear." He said to the woman in coma, he knew that it was likely for her to hear him, even if she couldn't respond. "I knew your time was limited, but I did not think it would be this short. I have found many forms of immortality, but none of them are for you. It seems as if fate wants your life to be short."

"It is ironic, isn't? How I can ensure long life and power for myself, but I cannot do anything for the one person I _feel_ for." With his long, bony fingers, he stroked her platinum blond hair that was braided over her shoulder. He didn't say anything after that, he just stood there, admiring her. When he believed he was there enough, he bent over her, placing his hand on her former rosy cheek, and placed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. What he didn't notice was the magical heart monitor skipped a beat.

"You used to be so full of life…" he whispered. He got up and slowly crept out of the room, "Farewell, Cygnus." And then he was gone.

In the next morning, the resident nurse noticed the rise in the line-charts from the heart monitor. After notifying Cygnus' healer, Albus Dumbledore was contacted.

That night, security quadrupled, three aurors were placed in the room with the patient. All three happened to be in the Order.

"Do you think, _he_ actually came?" Tonks asked Kingsley. "Why would he? What does Cygnus have to do with _him_?"

"I don't know, it's classified. Maybe you should ask Remus, he might know something about it." Kingsley said with a frown.

"Maybe _Scruffy_ will know about it, after all, he is her sister-" Tonks started.

"You know we aren't supposed to bring that up, Nymphadora." Moody interrupted her, his eyes buzzing in every direction, checking the interior of the walls. His paranoia was unsettling to Tonks, like if he was in the loop that knew what was _really _happening.

"You, know, don't you?" Tonks said accusingly, glaring daggers at him.

Mad Eye noticed this instantly, "It's not my story to tell, its hers." He nodded at the woman in the hospital bed.


	2. The Sorting

September 1, 1974

September 1, 1974

The first years came into the Great Hall, almost all of them were nervous except the occasional smirk that was seen on students who already knew which house they would be placed in.

"Do you think we'll get in Slytherin, Sirius?" asked a pale, thin girl who had pale hair to match her skin.

"I don't know, Cygnus, but if I get into another house, promise me that you'll follow me." Said the girl's brother who was holding her hand. He had curly brown hair, a family trait. He was a handsome boy, charming older students as he passed them.

"Mum will disown us if we get into anything other than Slytherin. Do you think trying to get into a different house will be a good idea?" She looked down, avoiding stares from the seated students. The Black family was known all over the magical world for being the richest, most _pure_ household in London.

"Mum would never disown you, Cygnus, you're the favorite, and you've always been. Everybody loves you; I wouldn't be surprised if Andromeda and Draco love you over Bella, Narcissa, and Andy. If she were really upset then she would probably make you spend the summer at Aunt Evey's. You were probably going to go there anyway." Sirius said as the first years stopped in front of the sorting hat.

The stern-looking professor cleared her throat for everyone to become silent. "When I call your name, you will come up here, and I will put the sorting hat on your head." She unraveled a parchment of the student names and picked up the sorting hat.

"Bellatrix Black." Bella shoved her way through the crowd and the moment it touched her brow, the hat screamed. "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table applauded.

"Sirius Black." Sirius let go of Cygnus' hand, which immediately went cold. She could feel her heart beat increase, which hurt a little because she never stressed it, in precaution of a cardiac arrest. The healers that she had to go to once a month always stressed that she had to remain calm at all times, so her heart wouldn't overwork itself.

The minute that Sirius was wearing the sorting hat was the longest minute of her life. Finally it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The house that she stood next to went wild, and Sirius attempted to give her a comforting look, but his nervousness showed right through it.

"Cygnus Black." The professor said, Cygnus walked up to the professor and faced the students. In the silence, all she heard was her heartbeat, which had increased more. Soon she felt the hat on her head.

_Ah, another student from the notorious house of Black. Caring, gentle, smart, sounds like a Hufflepuff to me._

"No," she whispered. "I need to be with my brother."

_No? Well let's compare, you're brave for others, but weak, courageous- yes… Oh, but I am forgetting Slytherin… you'd fit in there was well… So many choices, but where to put you? It better be…. _"SLYTHERIN!"

Cygnus felt her eyes widen, "No," she whispered. Being separated from her twin was the last thing she ever thought she would have to do. She looked at Sirius, who had the same shock reflected on his face that she could feel was hers.

She got up slowly, and walked towards the table where her cousins Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa were smirking at Sirius.

"Congratulations, sweetie, you made a good choice. Sirius is going to pay for disrupting the status quo. We'll take care of you from now on." Bellatrix put her thin arms on Cygnus' shoulder as she sat down between Bella and Narcissa.

Even with these comforting words, Cygnus had never felt so lost in her life.


	3. Adjustment

"Come on, Cygnus." Bellatrix led her cousin into the Great Hall. Cygnus' first night in the Slytherin dorms was one of the worst nights in her life. She just sat in her bed all night, thinking of how she would be able to talk to Sirius again. She knew that he was going to be furious that she wasn't strong enough to be a Gryffindor. Would he even talk to her again? The questions were endless for her.

Bellatrix and her sisters noticed that Cygnus was worried about her twin, and the shadows under her eyes worried them.

"You need your sleep, dear, you shouldn't waste your precious sleep on the blood traitor. He doesn't deserve it." Andromeda said as she sat next to her cousin. Cygnus looked at the Gryffindor table, her brother was laughing with three other boys. Did he move on already?

Soon, Sirius noticed the stare that Cygnus was giving him. He returned it, first his smile dropped, he tried to give her a comforting smile that lasted a second. Then he turned his attention back on his new friends.

Cygnus copied him, bringing her attention to her cousins who were looking at her with disapproving looks.

"I'll be ok," she said in her quiet voice. "I just need time, I'm not used to being separated from him." This made them drop their frowns for more comforting smirks.

"That's better, oh, and your mother told me to take you to the infirmary today. She said that's what your doctor said. Cygnus did remember the physician saying that, at the last checkup.

She had checkups every four weeks, due to the weak heart she was born with. When she was born, the doctors were sure she wasn't going to live to be three, but so far she had proved them wrong. So now they were saying that she wouldn't live to see her twenties, in which she was hoping to prove them wrong once again.

The rest of the meal was quite nice, Narcissa and Andromeda were telling them the ropes of Hogwarts. Who to socialize with, where the best short-cuts were, who was going out with who, who was the best person to partner up with if they needed help with homework, and who to not be seen with.

At the end of the meal, the head of the house, Professor Slughorn, gave out schedules.

"So this is the famous Cygnus Black!" Slughorn had exclaimed when it was her turn to receive her schedule. "You have quite the reputation among your peers in the Slytherin house. Your cousins won't stop talking about you."

"I hope they are only telling people good things about me."

"I can assure you, you have some big shoes to fill. I've heard nothing but good, and I expect to see nothing else." He handed her a schedule that he made with his wand. "Now go on, I will see you later." Cygnus left with Bellatrix to the infirmary.

!#$%^&*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#

"My dear, I suggest you do not stress yourself again. You could have had a cardiac arrest last night! I told Professor Dumbledore that having a private sorting for you would be a better idea, but no. _'Let the poor girl have a true Hogwarts experience. If we do not expose her to stressful conditions now, then what will happen when she graduates from here and moves into the wizarding world?'_" Madam Pomfrey mocked the headmaster.

"Well, the headmaster does have a point…" Cygnus said in her quiet voice. "Even if that was the most stress I had, how would I be able to survive explosive spells? Or even duels?"

"You are to not do such a thing! No dueling, no watching duels, certainly do not participate in one! I have not been at this post for a long time, but I know that your heart is not up for the stresses of duels."

"Alright, but aren't first years not supposed to be in duels anyway?" Cygnus hopped down from her cot.

"But your cousins are in second and third year are they not? And from what I heard, your brother had a little mishap in the Gryffindor tower last night." She sighed, "I will sign a pass for you, but I doubt Professor Slughorn will not take points away from his own first year for being late on the first day anyway. Oh, and I will talk to the headmaster about you not taking Care of Magical Creatures, for that class is unexpected and stressful at times." At this Cygnus' eyes widened; that was the class she was looking forward to the most.

"No, madam, I can participate in that class. I work on my aunt's farm during the summer, so I have been looking forward to this class for a very long time. Please don't have me taken out of it!" she cried in desperation.

Pomfrey sighed, "You students just love pushing my buttons don't you? Alright, we shall try it for a week, but if I see anything in the next check up, or even a slight episode, then you're out."

Cygnus smiled, "Thank you!"

She took the note that was conjured easily from Madam Pompey's wand and headed out the infirmary doors.

"Cygnus!" exclaimed her cousin's voice, for Bellatrix waited in the hall for her. "How did it go?" she said when she caught up to her.

"All right, I just can't be sorted again," she joked.

"You won't need to, you're a Slytherin through and through. We just need to toughen your heart a little, that's all."

Cygnus didn't say anything after that, because Bellatrix was telling her all about the howler Sirius had received right after breakfast.

A/N- sorry for the short chapter, I was going to write more but I figured this would be ok for now. Please review, I know that phrase is probably getting really annoying, but PLEASE?!


End file.
